


is this what the resurrection feels like?

by sierramadre



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout New Vegas, fnv, fonv
Genre: M/M, i wont be tagging any characters or relationships, since i only have the first fic up, until they actively appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierramadre/pseuds/sierramadre
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to see two perspectives with only one eye, but what other reason did he still walk, if not for revenge?This is a fic about my Courier Six, Anastasio. He went from tribesman to slave, then from slave to spy - and now he's a courier, revived from the dead and revived with a desire to find himself and get revenge along the way. If you're interested in more of his backstory, message me on Twitter and I'll send you the Google Doc with more info on him! I'm only offering this because IDK how often I'll update his fic - I can only write when I have the spare time. Thanks for reading! :)





	is this what the resurrection feels like?

 

The sun almost blinded him when he stepped onto the porch. Being holed up in a dusty old clinic, lying unconscious on an even older bed, for almost two weeks left his eyes - his eye - adjusted to the dark and the dark alone. He instinctively strained the empty socket of what once hosted his left eye, and the pain almost split his head in half - his dose of med-ex was taking its time kicking in. Two weeks had been spent not recovering, but reviving.

“The saloon’s just over yonder. Trudy should be there, I’m sure she’s waiting for a visit.” Doc Mitchell pointed to the squat wood-and-tin building at the edge of the town.

“Thanks, Doc. Dunno what I would’ve done without you.” He tried to sound genuine. He partly wished that he'd been left alone in the ground, but perhaps he thought that mostly due to the pain.

“Hm, Victor’s the one who brought you here in the first place. There he is now, wheelin’ around.”

Doc pointed again, now at the robot that strolled by. Dust kicked up behind him as he stirred along the dirt road. Sio nodded at Mitchell, and felt one last pat on his shoulder as he descended the porch stairs. He heard the good doctor head back inside and shut the door behind him.

He didn’t want to waste what little energy - and daylight - he had left wandering around town, asking questions and searching for answers. He just wanted to see the hole he’d crawled out from. He crossed the dirt road and kept his eye focused only on the hill he had to climb - the one that led to the water tower that stood over the bone orchard. He felt the last rays of the sun on his neck as he slowly climbed. He felt a bolt of pain shoot through his head as he looked upon the ‘Keep Out’ sign that sat across from the entrance to the graveyard. He rubbed his temple and kept going.

Looking upon the grave where his body had lied, supposedly dead, was one of the strangest things Sio had experienced - probably. He had nothing stranger to compare it to, no memories to recall. Even his name would have eluded him had Mitchell not read through his courier contract. The name of his killer eluded him instead. The man in the checkered coat, as the townsfolk had described him, would be found before long. What other reason did he still walk, if not for revenge?

He noticed a cigarette being rolled around by the cooling wind, only a few feet from his grave. Then he saw a whole litter of them. He picked one up with two fingers, twirling it this way and that - the man must have been nervous as hell to smoke this much. Maybe that’s why Sio wound up with two bullet holes instead of just one. The city fool should’ve smoked more.

The sun finally set behind the horizon of canyon walls, and the light of a cross caught Sio’s eye instead - one adorned with fluorescent bulbs that he was surprised to see were still working. It stood on a cement platform, just down the hill of the bone orchard, beyond the otherwise barren valley outside of Goodsprings. Upon gazing at it he felt a shudder crawl down his spine.  _ What other reason did he still walk, if not for revenge? _ Perhaps there was no reason - only a second chance gifted to him by something even greater than the Mojave.

He did not like to ponder it for very long, but there wasn’t much else he could focus on in that moment. He had just risen from the dead, after all, and that wasn’t a feat easily accomplished even by the toughest of men.

He wondered if he was the only one.

He heard a soft 'blip' from his Pip-boy; he brought the screen to his face only to read a short message. "Courier Six."


End file.
